Computerization is the way to go for better management. It is undoubted that computerization will be widely performed in all industries while 21st century comes. Because computer has a capability for accurate operation in high speed, it has been widely used in the industrial and business circles, and it is also favorably invited by the young students. More particularly, computer has ever been elected as one of the most heroic figures in the world. Nowdays, Factory Automation (FA), Office Automation (OA), and Home Automation (HA) are widely promoted by the governments as well as the people concerned in the developing countries. Through mass media, new information and technology are continuously introduced to the people. It is indisputable that computer will play a decisive role in the coming "time of information", and the influence of computer to our life will become more stronger each day. Computer does not only help to change people's every day life at home, but also to improve the structure of the industrial and business circles, so as to further let a country be capable of encountering new challenge of improving the material standards of living of the people. Because computer has such a magic power, people love it and are afraid of it at the same time. Because computer helps people to accurately get an answer within a very short of time, it is invited by the people. However through the application of information processing systems and the relative equipments and tools, the filing of form feeds paper data report becomes another problem to the file clerks. By means of conventional process and equipments, the filing of form feeds data report may be not well achieved. For example, when a file clerk wishes to pick up a form feeds data report file from a file storage or to put the file in place, due to the limitation of the size of fingers, one may have to use one hand to hold or support the file and to use the other hand to pull the file from the file storage or put the file into the file storage. During the operation, the form feeds paper is easy to drop and to spread over the ground owing to neglect, and the file clerk shall have to recollect the paper again. Further, regular file storages or shelves that are commonly used by the filing section of regular business firms are not designed to sustain heavy form feeds paper documents or files. The suspension of heavy files from storage frame may deform the frame to further cause the hanging files to collapse.
In view of said problems, a portable file for form feeds paper according to the present invention is created to provide better performance, which portable file includes channel bars for setting therein of flexible cords. The flexible cords are arranged to insert into the perforations of form feeds paper document. There are provided retainer means to set in the channel bars respectively at both ends to retain the flexible cords so as to let form feeds paper document be held in the file. By means of rivet connection, a hanger is attached to the lower cover board of the file so as to let the file be hung on a storage frame stand by means of the hanger.